Night School: Tras los muros de Cimmeria
by NADDIE 12
Summary: Cuando todos mienten, ¿en quien puedes confiar? Espero que os guste:)


**Esta historia no es mía es de una autora llamada C.J. Daugherty pero la eh convertido en versión de One Piece.**

**Aqui os dejo los personajes hehehe:**

**Protagonistas:**

**-Alyson Sheridan/Allie - Nico Robin**

**-Mark - Usupp**

**Hay mas personajes pero con mas capítulos os pondré mas heheheh:)**

**Ya os dejo fic, no os aburro hehe.**

—¡Date prisa

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Ya casi he terminado.

Con los dientes apretados, Allie se acuclilló en la oscuridad para pintar la última mientras Mark, arrodillado junto a ella, la alumbraba con una linterna. Sus voces resonaban en el pasillo desnudo. El foco de luz que iluminaba la obra tembló ligeramente cuando él se rio por lo bajo.

De repente dieron un respingo. Habían oído un chasquido.

Unas luces parpadearon a lo lejos antes de proyectarse en el vestíbulo del colegio.

Dos uniformes se perfilaron en el umbral de entrada.

Allie dejó caer el brazo, despacio, sin retirar el dedo del ae rosol de pintura, dibujándole así a la letra una especie de cola grotesca que bajaba por la puerta del despacho del director has ta el sucio suelo de linóleo.

—Corre.

En cuanto la palabra hubo salido de sus labios, Allie salió volando por el amplio pasillo. El chirrido de la suela de sus deportivas resonaba hueco en el silencio del Instituto Brixton. No se volvió a mirar si Mark la seguía.

Ignoraba dónde se habían metido los demás, pero el padre de Harry lo mataría si volvían a pillarlo con las manos en la masa. Allie dobló una esquina como alma que lleva el diablo y enfi ló por un tramo de pasillo sumido en tinieblas. Distinguió un res plandor verdoso al fondo, el aviso de una salida de emergencia.

Un estremecimiento de euforia le recorrió el cuerpo mientras corría hacia la que iba a ser su salvación. Iba a conse guirlo. Se iba a librar.

Casi estampándose contra la puerta doble, empujó con to das sus fuerzas la barra que había de abrirle el paso a la libertad.

No cedió.

Incapaz de dar crédito, volvió a empujar, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

_Maldita sea. Si no fuera porque acabo de cometer un acto de vanda lismo, _pensó, _los denunciaría al periódico del barrio._

Escudriñó el amplio pasillo, desesperada. La policía se inter ponía entre ella y la entrada principal. Y la única salida trasera estaba cerrada.

Tenía que encontrar otra vía de escape.

Contuvo el aliento para aguzar el oído. Las voces y los pa sos se dirigían hacia ella.

Con las manos en las rodillas, hundió la cabeza. Las cosas no podían acabar así. Sus padres la iban a hacer pedazos. ¿De tenida tres veces en un año? Como si no hubiera sido bastante fastidio que la matricularan en aquel maldito instituto. ¿Adón de la enviarían ahora?

Corrió hacia una puerta cercana.

_Uno, dos, tres pasos._

Probó la manilla.

Cerrada.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta la siguiente.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos._

Cerrada.

Estaba corriendo directamente hacia la policía. Aquello era una locura.

Por fin, la tercera puerta se abrió. Un almacén.

_¿Dejan el almacén abierto pero cierran las aulas? Los que dirigen este instituto son idiotas._ Deslizándose con suma cautela entre los estantes atesta dos de paquetes de papel, fregonas y material eléctrico que no podía identificar en la penumbra, dejó que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Una oscuridad negra como boca de lobo la envolvía. Tendió una mano ante ella —justo delante de los ojos— y no pudo verla. Sabía que estaba ahí; notaba su presencia. Sin embargo, la imposibilidad de atisbarla la desorientó un mo mento. Al estirar los brazos para recuperar el equilibro, em pujó un montón de papel apilado. A tientas, luchó por evitar que cayera.

Oía voces amortiguadas procedentes del exterior; sonaban muy lejanas. Solo tenía que esperar unos instantes y se ha brían ido. Apenas unos minutos más.

Hacía un calor sofocante.

_Tranquilízate_.

Contó sus pesadas respiraciones… _Doce, trece, catorce._

Era inútil. Ya había empezado. Aquella sensación de estar atrapada en un bloque de cemento sin poder respirar. El corazón le latía a mil, el miedo le atenazaba la garganta.

_Por favor, Allie, tranquilízate, _se suplicó a sí misma. _Solo cinco minutos más y estarás a salvo. Los chicos no te delatarán._

Aquello no iba bien. Estaba mareada, asfixiada.

Tenía que salir de allí.

El sudor le resbalaba por el rostro y el suelo parecía mecerse bajo sus pies; tendió la mano hacia la manilla de la puerta.

_No, no, no, no es posible._

El interior de la hoja era completamente liso.

Frenética, palpó la totalidad de aquella puerta inamovible y después la pared de alrededor. Nada. Imposible abrirla desde el interior.

Empujó la hoja, repasó los rebordes con las uñas, pero no cedía. Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

La oscuridad era completa.

Con los puños cerrados, aporreó aquella puerta lisa e im placable.

—¡Socorro! No puedo respirar. ¡Abran!

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Auxilio! ¿Por favor?

Le horrorizó el tono suplicante de su propia voz. Apoyó la mejilla contra la hoja y boqueó entre sollozos para tomar aire mientras golpeaba la madera con las manos.

—Por favor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió al fin, lo hizo tan de repente que Allie se precipitó directamente a los brazos de un agente de po licía.

Sin soltarla, el hombre dio un paso atrás para enfocarle los ojos con el haz de una linterna, reparando así en su aspecto desgreñado y en sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Por encima de ella, el agente dirigió una sonrisa burlona a un segundo policía.

Fue entonces cuando Allie vio a Mark, cabizbajo y sin go rra. El segundo agente, que lo tenía aferrado por el brazo, sonrió a su vez.

**Espero que os guste:)  
**

**Reviews?**


End file.
